Lights Out for WordGirl
by Violet Heaslip
Summary: The Energy Monster is at it again, but with WordGirl reluctant to help, can Huggy defeat the Energy Monster alone? Script-style. PLEASE REVIEW!


This script-style fan fic is one of my latest ones, though it is not one of my best. It's a little short and WordGirl only encounters the villain twice, not three times, like she normally does. However, I've submitted it and here it is. Please enjoy and even if you don't like it, reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

**Lights Out for WordGirl**

Narrator: Another day of crimefighting for our favorite superhero, WordGirl...

Becky: *strolling along in the park with Bob* Crimefighting? It's really peaceful today.

Bob: Eep squeak. [You know something is always bound to happen.]

Becky: Yeah, I guess you're right, Bob. No peace. Always some villain wreaking havoc and chaos. *sigh* And I ALWAYS have to take care of it.

Narrator: Aww, come on!

Bob: *low squeak.* [It's really not THAT bad, right?]

Becky: *sigh* I guess so...

Man: Help! The Energy Monster is taking all the power from the school!

Girl: *playing in the park* Oh no! But why are you telling us?

Man: Isn't this the police station?

Girl: *laughs* No! This is the playground!

Man: Oh, sorry. Help! *runs off*

Becky: On a Sunday? I would think he'd get his power someplace else. There isn't anything going on there right now.

Bob: *shrugs*

Becky: Oh well. *behind a tree* Word up. *with a touch of disappointment*

* * *

Narrator: At the city school... *The Energy Monster is eating energy sources and gaining electricity from the power lines*

WordGirl: Alright, Energy Monster! Huggy! Initiate Battle Plan #453! *Huggy runs to the school's stock room and pulls out a big cord with a plug. He quickly plugs one end into the power lines and grabs the other and runs back to where the Energy Monster is. Then, after evading a few zaps of energy, he jumps behind him and plugs the cable into him. The Energy Monster is sucked into the power lines*

WordGirl: That oughta do it! Good work, Huggy!

Huggy: Squeak EEP! [Thanks!]

* * *

Narrator: Back at the Botsford's residence...

Becky: *sitting on her bed, playing with her unicorns. high pitched voice* Clickerette and Cloppitette would like to go to the beautiful land in the magic well. *low pitched voice* Of course! Go to the marsh of Lune and there you will find the magic well.

Bob: *bursts in the door of Becky's room* Eeep! [Becky!]

Becky: What?

Bob: Ooo eep ooo SQUEAK squeak! [Hurry! The Energy Monster is back outside!]

Becky: Not again. *throws her unicorns down onto the bed*

Bob: Ooo. [Sorry, but you have to.]

Becky: I guess.

Bob: Squeak? [What?]

Becky: *throws her hands up* Why do I always have to save the day! *slaps her hands on the bed*

Bob: Screech! [Huh?]

Narrator: Well, WordGirl, it is your duty. Isn't that the whole point of being a superhero?

Becky: Well, yeah, but it's so hard sometimes.

Bob: Eep squeak squeak. [You have to, Becky.]

Becky: *sighs. disappointed expression* I guess you're right. It's never gonna end, is it? So gloomy.

Bob: Eep ooo. [Yes, I suppose. Sorry Becky.]

Becky: It's not your fault, Huggy. *smiles slightly. Huggy smiles back*

Narrator: Gloomy?

Becky: Word up! *turns into WordGirl* Gloomy means hopeless, dark, full of despair.

Narrator: Despair?

WordGirl: Hopelessness.

Narrator: Oh.

WordGirl: My pleasure. Come on, Huggy! Let's go take him down.

Huggy: Eeep! [Ready!]

WordGirl: Worrrd up! *flies out the window with Huggy. Outside, the Energy Monster is doing his thing, quickly gaining energy.*

WordGirl: That's it, Energy Monster! The game is over!

Narrator: "The game is over"?

WordGirl: What? *shrugs* Huggy! *throws him past the Energy Monster. The Energy Monster zaps a few times at Huggy an loses energy. Huggy jumps off a building back to WordGirl and he loses more and more energy. Suddenly, WordGirl gets zapped. Huggy stops and runs over to WordGirl, lying in the street, looking a bit frazzled and dizzy*

Huggy: Ooo? [WordGirl?] *suddenly The Energy Monster picks up WordGirl and Huggy and flings them far into outer space* Squeak! [Noooo!] *Huggy decides between staying with WordGirl or saving the city. He chooses to save the city and jumps downward pushing his feet of WordGirl, who is now floating away into outer space*

Narrator: Will WordGirl live and escape the gloomy darkness of outer space? Can Huggy defeat the Energy Monster alone? Will Becky ever get back home to play with her unicorns?

WordGirl: *shakes her head to fix her hair* Gloomy? Good word!

Narrator: *quietly* Thanks.

Huggy: *Back at Earth, the Energy Monster becomes fairly small after futilly zapping at Huggy* Eeeeeep! [For WordGirl!] *picks up a cardboard box off the street and puts it on top of the Energy Monster. He then closes the box, The Energy Monster trapped inside*

WordGirl: Huggy? *zooms back to Earth and grabs Huggy, who is holding the box with the Energy Monster* What's that?

Huggy: Eep eep squeak squeak. Eeeeep! [It's the Energy Monster. I trapped him inside.]

WordGirl: Oh... ...my! Well, we better take him to the police station.

Narrator: *WordGirl flies to the jail and is talking to the police* And so concludes another exciting, NOT gloomy episode of- *she flies back to her house and sits on the bed, playing with her unicorns* WordGirl! *Bob poses heroically, but WordGirl distractedly plays with her unicorns*

Bob: Screech! [AND Captain Huggy Face!]

Narrator: Right.

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks for reading! This isn't one of my best, but it's taking me a while to upload them. Review please!


End file.
